An unexpected suprise
by Girlz-Rule
Summary: Darry goes skiing with some friends from high school and brings home an unexpected surprise.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Darry goes skiing with some friends from high school and brings home an unexpected surprise.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anyone except for Josh, Mason, Justin, Mary, Nancy, Brittany, and Freedom.

Ages of characters:

Darry – 22

Dally - 21

Two – bit – 21

Steve – 19

Sodapop – 19

Johnny – 16

Ponyboy – 15

Josh, Mason, Justin, Mary, Nancy, Brittany, & Freedom. – 22

**Darry's POV:**

"Soda you're in charge of the house until I get back, and if there's something you can't handle call me. And Dally don't forget you promised you'd keep an eye out for both of them while I'm gone" I said.

"Yeah I remember, now will you please just go?"

" Yeah you need some time for yourself, so just go on and have a nice weekend skiing with your friends from high school." Two – Bit just had to add in that little statement.

He was right though I hadn't had very much fun in the last two years. Ever since my parents died I've been taking care of Ponyboy and Sodapop, making sure they didn't get taken away. That of course resulting in me getting only weekends to have fun with the gang.

" alright be careful, and I'll be back in a week." I said as I was walking out the door. " oh and I want this house to be in the same state when I get back, I don't want to return to a dump."

"well then I hope you have a second home" Two – bit yelled out the door as I got in my car and drove away. Even though I knew he was joking it still made me a little uneasy. I knew I could trust Soda and Pony, hell even Johnny it was everyone else I was worried about.

**I know this was a short chapter, but I'll update soon. In the mean time please read and review! ****J**


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Darry goes skiing with some friends from high school and brings home an unexpected surprise.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anyone except for Josh, Mason, Justin, Mary, Nancy, Brittany, and Freedom.

Ages of characters:

Darry – 22

Dally - 21

Two – bit – 21

Steve – 19

Sodapop – 19

Johnny – 16

Ponyboy – 15

Josh, Mason, Justin, Mary, Nancy, Brittany, & Freedom. – 22

**Darry's POV:**

"Soda you're in charge of the house until I get back, and if there's something you can't handle call me. And Dally don't forget you promised you'd keep an eye out for both of them while I'm gone" I said.

"Yeah I remember, now will you please just go?"

" Yeah you need some time for yourself, so just go on and have a nice weekend skiing with your friends from high school." Two – Bit just had to add in that little statement.

He was right though I hadn't had very much fun in the last two years. Ever since my parents died I've been taking care of Ponyboy and Sodapop, making sure they didn't get taken away. That of course resulting in me getting only weekends to have fun with the gang.

" alright be careful, and I'll be back in a week." I said as I was walking out the door. " oh and I want this house to be in the same state when I get back, I don't want to return to a dump."

"well then I hope you have a second home" Two – bit yelled out the door as I got in my car and drove away. Even though I knew he was joking it still made me a little uneasy. I knew I could trust Soda and Pony, hell even Johnny it was everyone else I was worried about.

**I know this was a short chapter, but I'll update soon. In the mean time please read and review! **

**Chapter Two:**

**Ponyboy POV:**

"Alright Darrys finally gone!" Screamed Two – bit, he was running around the living at this point trying to make it look like he hated when Darry wasn't there. Thank god we all knew he was just joking.

"So what's everyone going to do today?" Soda asked finally breaking the silence that had filled the room.

"Well Bucks having a party so I'm heading over there but it doesn't start until later so I guess I'll just stay here and watch out for you guys until then" answered Dally

"I guess I'll go with you seeing as my plan was to get boozed up tonight" replied Two – Bit.

"What about you two?" Steve asked gesturing his head towards me and Johnny.

"I don't know, there's a new movie playing. Maybe we'll take the girls over" answered Johnny. To tell you the truth I was thinking the same thing.

" Alright just stay outta trouble got that?" asked Soda

" Ya, ya" I replied. For the last year or so I've been dating Angie Shepard, Soda and Darry weren't really happy about it at first but I talked them into it eventually. And Johnny's been dating Angie's best friend Ashley for the last 9 months or so.

Darry POV:

I'd been driving for the last 5 hours and I thought I was gonna lose it pretty soon. I mean I've driven for this long, even longer, before but then someone was in the car with me to keep me company, right now it was just me.

Finally I made it to the mountain, I parked the car and went into the cabin to find all my old friends already there.

" Hey Darry" was all I heard as I made my way into the cabin's living room.

After about an hour of catching up with my old friends I got up and decided to call home.

I got up and walked over to the phone and started dialing…

Rrrrriiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnggggggggg

Rrrrriiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnggggggggg

Rrrrriiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnggggggggg

Rrrrriiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnggggggggg

After four rings I hung up and tried again hoping that this time someone would pick up, so I wouldn't have to worry.

"hello?" Ponyboy asked from the other line

"Hey how come you didn't pick up last time" I asked

"Oh hey dar, sorry we had the music on so."

" it's ok, whatcha doin" I asked

" well steve, soda, dally and two- bit went to one of buck's parties and Johnny and I took Angie and Ashley to a movie" he answered.

"alright well tell soda that I called and keep the music down so you can hear the phone. And I'll probably call tomorrow afternoon. ?" I told him

"ya, sure dar"

" oh and pony if angie and Ashley are over there, remember to keep it PG, k?" I told him before hanging up.

**Chapter three will be up soon!:) in the mean time please R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anyone except for Josh, Mason, Justin, Mary, Nancy, Brittany, and Freedom.

**Chapter Two: **

**Ponyboy POV:**

"Alright Darrys finally gone!" Screamed Two – bit, he was running around the living at this point trying to make it look like he hated when Darry wasn't there. Thank god we all knew he was just joking.

"So what's everyone going to do today?" Soda asked finally breaking the silence that had filled the room.

"Well Bucks having a party so I'm heading over there but it doesn't start until later so I guess I'll just stay here and watch out for you guys until then" answered Dally

"I guess I'll go with you seeing as my plan was to get boozed up tonight" replied Two – Bit.

"What about you two?" Steve asked gesturing his head towards me and Johnny.

"I don't know, there's a new movie playing. Maybe we'll take the girls over" answered Johnny. To tell you the truth I was thinking the same thing.

" Alright just stay outta trouble got that?" asked Soda

" Ya, ya" I replied. For the last year or so I've been dating Angie Shepard, Soda and Darry weren't really happy about it at first but I talked them into it eventually. And Johnny's been dating Angie's best friend Ashley for the last 9 months or so.

Darry POV:

I'd been driving for the last 5 hours and I thought I was gonna lose it pretty soon. I mean I've driven for this long, even longer, before but then someone was in the car with me to keep me company, right now it was just me.

Finally I made it to the mountain, I parked the car and went into the cabin to find all my old friends already there.

" Hey Darry" was all I heard as I made my way into the cabin's living room.

After about an hour of catching up with my old friends I got up and decided to call home.

I got up and walked over to the phone and started dialing…

Rrrrriiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnggggggggg

Rrrrriiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnggggggggg

Rrrrriiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnggggggggg

Rrrrriiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnggggggggg

After four rings I hung up and tried again hoping that this time someone would pick up, so I wouldn't have to worry.

"hello?" Ponyboy asked from the other line

"Hey how come you didn't pick up last time" I asked

"Oh hey dar, sorry we had the music on so."

" it's ok, whatcha doin" I asked

" well steve, soda, dally and two- bit went to one of buck's parties and Johnny and I took Angie and Ashley to a movie" he answered.

"alright well tell soda that I called and keep the music down so you can hear the phone. And I'll probably call tomorrow afternoon. ?" I told him

"ya, sure dar"

" oh and pony if angie and Ashley are over there, remember to keep it PG, k?" I told him before hanging up.

**Chapter three will be up soon!:) in the mean time please R&R**

**Chapter 3:** (disclaimer: Angie and Ashley are both 15)

**Pony's POV:**

"oh and Pony, if Angie and Ashley are over there, remember to keep it PG, k?" Darry told me before he hung up. Problem was that we had already been kissing so I didn't see the harm in continuing.

Two hours had gone by since the guys left, of course, because Angie and I, and Johnny and Ashley, it only seemed like a matter of minutes before we heard footsteps coming into the house and Two-Bit yelling –

"looks like there's been a party in here too. We should leave them alone guys."

By now Ashley was standing beside the couch, not sitting on it, and we were all turning red.

"Oh shut up Two-Bit" I said, but I was wondering what would have happened if they hadn't come home.

"We should probably go it's getting pretty late, right Ang."

"Ya we'll see you guys at school." And with that the girls left.

**Soda POV:**

I was a little surprised to find Johnny and Ashley, and Ponyboy and Angie making out in the living room. And after Two-Bit said I started to imagine things that might have happened if we hadn't come home. Personally I was happy that we caught them when we did cause if they had gone any further, not only would Darry have killed Pony he would probably kill me and Dally for letting it happen.

"How 'bout some poker?" asked Steve finally breaking the awkward silence.

"sure" I said.

"Why not"

"Mickey's on so no thanks, I'll just listen in."

"Uh, why don't you guys go ahead I'm pretty beat, I'm going to bed." Pony said and then walked off into his and my bedroom.

"How 'bout you" Dally asked facing Johnny

"I think I'll join Ponyboy" and with that Johnny walked off.

We played poker for about two hours before we all got tired and fell asleep in the living room. Sadly, I had lost quite a bit of money in poker, cause I couldn't keep my mind off of whether Darry had called and Pony forgot to tell me or if he was still on the road, or if something had happened to him. but the thought of something happening to Darry scared me so I tried not to think about that possibility.

I woke up the next morning to the phone ringing, I thought _who could possibly be calling at 6:00 in the morning?_

"Hello?" I asked the person on the other end of the line.

"Hey Soda, you ok? You sound a little tired." Darry asked and I could tell he was getting worried.

"I'm fine Dar, it's just that we came back from a party pretty late and then we played a poker game that lasted until about 3:00 in the morning. And you just sort of woke up at 6."

"6? Soda what are you talking about it's already 8." That shocked me. I looked at the clock on the stove and like he had told me it was 8.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anyone except for Josh, Mason, Justin, Mary, Nancy, Brittany, and Freedom.

**Chapter Four: **

Darry's POV: 

After I got off the phone with Soda me and the guys left to go skiing. We spent the whole day on slopes, and it was really great to get away from everything for once. I did miss Soda, Pony, and the gang though. One of my friends, Josh, had actually left to go get lunch around 2:00 pm and we haven't seen him since. We were getting a bit nervous when we couldn't find him anywhere at 8:00 pm. We eventually decided to go back to the cabin thinking that he's old enough and that he'd be back soon enough.

When we arrived we found none other than Josh and about 4 girls in the living room. We ended talking the whole rest of the night with the girls, and I must admit I felt a little silly since I'm so used to being around the guys only, or being at work.

There was one girl that caught my eye the most, her name was Freedom. We got to talking and she sounded pretty interesting. She's the same age as me and has the exact same birthday too. So far she had told me that she was adopted, and she found out last month that her parents had died in a car accident two years ago. She also said that she found out she had two brothers but social services would only tell her two names….

" well what'd did they say the names were?" I asked after she'd paused for about 5 minutes.

"well, they said that they could give me the names of the two youngest, the ones that were under guardian view of the oldest. The second oldest is 19, and his name's Sodapop and then the other is 15 and his name's Ponyboy." My heart sank when she told me that. I guess I'd been sitting there for a while cause the next thing I knew she was asking me if I was ok.

"huh?, oh…. Oh ya I…. I actually don't know." I said. I couldn't believe that this girl was supposedly my twin sister! "what's your biological last name?" I asked to make sure.

" ummmm, it's Curtis. Why?" she answered.

"OH MY GOD. YOU'RE MY SISTER?!" I yelled/demanded.

"WHAT?" she asked obviously confused.

" You're my sister," I repeated " my parents, died two years ago, and ever since then I've been taking care of my two younger brothers, Sodapop Curtis and Ponyboy Curtis!" I exclaimed.

"OH MY GOD"

**I know this was a short chapter, but I wanted to end it with that, so…. Chapter Five will be up soon!:) in the mean time please R&R.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anyone except for Josh, Mason, Justin, Mary, Nancy, Brittany, and Freedom.

**Chapter 5:**

" wait how do I know that you're not making all this up?" Freedom asked "how do I know you're not just trying to trick me so you can kidnap me or something?"

" Cause I'm not like that, and if you're still not convinced ask the guys" I told her. I was still shocked by what had just happened and she the nerve to go and ask a question like that? I started to think about how Soda and Pony would take the news and how the gang would react. When a question crossed my mind… why would my parents, of all people, give her up? And if they had why would they decide to have more kids? I knew I'd have to answer that question for Pony and Soda and frankly I wanted to know myself.

I guess I fell into a daze because when I came back to Freedom was saying…

" I guess I was just so shocked that I didn't want to believe it"

" I can't blame you, I'm pretty shocked myself. There's just one question, why would my parents give you up and then have more kids?" I asked, knowing she wouldn't know the answer I added " did social services tell you anything? or your foster parents?"

" social services did say that when I was born, my parents were young and pretty scared about taking care of one baby, none the less two so they gave me up." She said. " my foster parents told me that they tried to get me back when I was about four but they couldn't cause social services didn't want to ask for them to give me up."

It was all coming back now. Once when I was four and Soda had just turned one, mom and dad took me and Soda to social services, but they never told me why and I ended up forgetting. I guess now I knew why.

Then as to break me out of yet another daze the phone rang. Josh got it and asked …

"hello?"

"uhhhh… ya one sec he's right here." Josh said before handing the receiver to me.

"hello?" I asked.

"heyyyyyyyy Dar, how's it goin'?" it was Soda and from the tone of his voice I knew that something was wrong.

"it's …… definitely interesting, why what's going on?" I asked

" well I 's just wondering when you were planning on coming home?" he asked

" I was planning on leaving tomorrow night or the night after" I answered him.

"could you leave in the morning rather?"

" Soda, what the heck is this leading to?" I asked getting a little annoyed.

"well, let's just say one of us has a bad….no scratch that HORRIBLE feeling that something is gonna go wrong and we've all been trying to reassure him but it's not really working" he answered.

"Soda, put pony on the phone" I told him

"how the hell did you know it was Pony?" he asked as if I was stupid

"I ain't stupid Soda." I told him " now put Pony on the phone."

"k"

"hello?" Pony asked

"Pony are you ok? What's wrong?" I asked him as if he was 11 again, even though he was 15.

"NO, Darry you can't leave during the night, you just can't I can't lose you, I can't! promise me you won't leave in the night, PROMISE" he screamed.

"Dar, he's been having nightmares again, except they're not the same as always and I can't comfort him." it was Soda again, and now I was worried. Pony's nightmares had stopped about a year and a half ago and now they were back, but they weren't the same.

"does he remember anything from these ones?" I asked

" he says he keeps seeing you driving home and then a car comes out of nowhere and you have a car accident and then there's a cop on our doorstep and….." he said everything so quickly I barely understood any of it.

"Soda…… Soda, listen I promise I'll come home tomorrow morning ok?"

" alright, ok"

" just calm down and everything will be ok." I say before hanging up.

" who was that?" one of Freedom's friends, Nancy, asks.

" my younger brother, Sodapop, I should get going they need me at home." I told them.

" I thought you told him that you'd be leaving tomorrow morning?" Justin reminded me

"ya well I lied, how 'bout that?" I told him, I really just had to get out of there.

"wait, I'm supposedly your twin sister, so I'm coming with you." Freedom told me "how long do I have to pack?"

"15 to 20 minutes" I told her, I didn't want her to come back with me but I had a feeling that she wasn't going to let up.

Half an hour later we were on our way back home. It was a bit awkward since we really didn't know each other that well, then as if she had read my mind she said…

"why don't I tell you something about myself before I come and completely barge into your home?"

"sure, I mean I would like to know a couple things I guess"

She went on to tell me about things she liked and things she hated, she talked so fast it was almost faster than Soda has ever talked before. Mostly I got that she loved tennis, track, and football. That she never drank because she could get hyper pretty quickly if she wanted to and she looked and acted drunk when she was hyper, and that no matter what she loved the sunset. Oh, and that her favorite book was 'Gone with the wind', technically she was me, Soda, and Pony wrapped all into one person.

Next she asked me to tell her about myself, Soda and Ponyboy. I told her as much as I could and then answered most of her questions, while telling her everything I realized that I didn't know as much as I thought I had about Pony, and that I could actually spent more time with him. I made a mental note of that.

"wow, so I'm sort of like all three of you all wrapped into one, huh?" she chuckled

"ya I guess."

"do ay of you look like mom or dad at all?" she asked

"I look pretty much exactly like dad, and Ponyboy and Sodapop resemble both, mom and dad, a bit." I told her.

"do I look like mom or dad at all?" she asked

I looked at her and was about to tell her that she did look quite a bit like our mother when she screamed

"DARRY, LOOK OUT!"……….

**Hope you like this chapter, I had to keep you in suspense, but don't worry chapter 6 should be up soon. Please R&R **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anyone except for Josh, Mason, Justin, Mary, Nancy, Brittany, and Freedom.

**Chapter 6:**

**Freedom POV:**

Darry tried to swerve out of the way but it was already too late, the car ran right into us...

"FREEDOM!" was the last thing I heard before I passed out.

When I woke up there was a man hovering over me…

"She's awake!" he exclaimed, that's when I heard it, all these different sirens were wailing. I remembered what happened, and then I asked

"Darry, where's my brother?"

"He's over there ma'am" the paramedic said while checking my pulse. He pointed to another man and woman working on someone not too far from me. I couldn't really see the body but I knew it was Darry.

**Soda POV:**

Pony had been in bed for about an hour now, and everything seemed to be going ok so the guys and I started to play some poker.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I heard Ponyboy scream not too long after. I ran into the bedroom to find Ponyboy tossing and turning in his bed and his pillows wet from his sweat. I walk over to the side of the bed and start shaking him, after a while he finally wakes up……

"Soda he's dieing, he lied he left anyway, he's dieing" he started to ramble, and after a while I couldn't understand him so I stopped him.

"Pony, calm down nothing's wrong ok? Look I'll call Darry right now and get him to talk to you ok?" I told him walking over to the phone. As I dialed the number Darry had left I could Johnny, Two-Bit, Steve and even Dally trying, unsuccessfully, to calm down Ponyboy.

Ringgggggggggggggggggggggggg

Ringggggggggggggggggggggggggg

"Hello?" finally someone picked up. I guess I couldn't expect anything more seeing as it was 1:00 in the morning.

"Hi, sorry to bother you this late. But could I talk to Darrel Curtis, just tell him it's Sodapop." I told the man on the other line.

"Sorry I but I can't, he left about an hour and a half ago to go home." The other guy told me. I had a weird feeling in my stomach and I think that my heart literally stopped for a minute.

"Alright thanks. Uh do you know if he has a phone with him?" I asked, I knew Darry didn't have a cell **(disclaimer: I don't know if they had cell phones then or not but still) **but he might have something I thought.

"uhhhhh, I don't know, sorry." He told me.

"k, thanks anyways" I told him before hanging up.

"Soda come on, the kid won't calm down, what's taking so long.?" Two-Bit asked coming out of the bedroom.

"Darry's gone." I told him

"What?" Two-Bit had this weird expression on his face...

"he left, he told me that he wouldn't leave tonight so that Pony wouldn't have to worry and then he left." I explained.

"oh god" was that Two-Bit could say to that.

**Darry POV:**

I should have kept my promise to Soda was all I was thinking before I passed out. When I woke up there was a bright light in my eyes, it was so bright that I had to squint in order two see two shapes standing pretty far from me. I got up and started walking over to them. I thought it was a little weird that there was no car around here, but then I recognized the two shapes, one of them was my mom and the other was my dad.

"mom, dad?" I asked, I couldn't be dead. Could I?

"yep, it's us dear." My mom told me.

"what's going on?" I asked.

"you're dieing, son" my father answered.

"you have about ten minutes to decide whether you wanna stay here with us or go back to Sodapop and Ponyboy." My mother informed me. I was still shocked about the fact that I was dieing.

"they need you more than we do, son. Go back to your brothers. We're very happy with the job you're doing."

"one question first." I told them

"alright what is it?"

"is Freedom my sister? And if she is why did you give her up?" I asked, I had to know the truth.

"yes she is, and we gave her up because we didn't think we could handle two babies at once. And then we found out that we were going to have Soda and we tried to get her back but we couldn't." my mother told me hurriedly.

"son, you have to go now." My father told me. I hugged both my parents before a bright light flashed. When I woke up next I was too exhausted to open my eyes but I could hear Freedom in the background asking if I was ok and I knew I was on the street again.

**Chapter six will say how the gang finds out about Darry and it should be up soon. Thanks for all the great reviews please keep R&R ing.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anyone except for Josh, Mason, Justin, Mary, Nancy, Brittany, and Freedom.

**Chapter 7:**

**Sodapop POV:**

I came back into the bedroom not really wanting to tell my brother that his dreams might be true, but I had to.

"Soda, what'd Darry say? Is he ok?" Pony asked when I stepped in the room.

"uhhhhhh, he didn't say."

"why? Was he asleep? Cause I'm sure if they tell him it's us he'll wake up….."

"no, ummm, Pony he didn't say cause he wasn't there. He left after he got off the phone with me the last time." I told him the dreaded news and he looked like he could cry. Johnny was trying to keep Pony from hysterics, Dally was trying to figure out why Darry would promise something and then do the total opposite, Steve was trying to calm me down, and I was trying to calm down Ponyboy and find Darry. Then there was Two-Bit. I didn't know what he was doing until he got up from the couch and said

"I'm going to look for him. anyone coming?" he asked.

"ya, I'll come. Steve, since you're the only one that seems to be keeping his cool, you're in charge." And with that Two-Bit and Dally left to find Darry. I would have gone with them but I had to (and wanted to) stay with Ponyboy, and he couldn't leave the house. I was afraid if he did he'd catch a cold.

**Dally POV:**

Two-Bit and I had been driving for and hour before we came across a bunch of sirens and what turned out to be a car accident scene. Two-Bit, the smart ass, forgot to bring a phone so we couldn't call the gang and tell then that we were going to be stuck in traffic and wouldn't even have the chance to meet with Darry for the next hour or so. Two-Bit and I were getting restless in the car so we decided to get out of the car and see if we could use one of the cops's cells or something. We walked out and couldn't find any free cops, they were all interviewing witnesses, so we started towards the paramedics. I knew it was selfish and cruel but hey, what do I care?

As we got closer and closer we were able to hear what the woman at the scene had been screaming to the paramedics that whole time.

"is he ok? Please someone tell me what's wrong with him! he's my twin please!" that was a little sad but the truth was I didn't care for her at all, or her loss. If it was even a loss. Anyway the thing she said next did get to me though. She said "Darry, Darry answer me please answer me if you can hear me, please!"

Two-Bit looked at me with a look of shock, horror and surprise all in one look, I guess he heard the same thing I had. SHIT! Why was something like this always happening to us greasers?

"excuse me, excuse us, get out of the way!" Two-Bit and I started to push our way through the small crowd that had manage to build up in the last hour. When we finally got to the front, which wasn't so hard considering our size, we saw one of the worst sights ever. I mean I had seen things before that I'm not very prove of, but this by far was the worst.

Darry had been thrown through the windshield and down a few meters from his car, his left arm was definitely broken, meaning no work for the next few months, and his face was more bruised up than all of the greaser after a rumble put into one.

"holy crap" was all Two-Bit said before rushing over to the body that lay on the cement.

**Darry POV:**

Even though I wasn't opening my eyes I could hear Freedom's screams for me to answer her. Then I heard Two-Bit….

"Darry, oh god Dar, I can't believe this! Darry, can you hear me? If you can all I want is for you to say mickey mouse!" he told me. I couldn't help but chuckle to myself.

"you idiot even if he could hear you, if he's too exhausted to open his eyes he's sure as hell not gonna be able to say mickey mouse." It was the famous voice of Dallas Winston. The last voice I expected to hear was his. "Dar, if you can hear us then……" he stopped to think of something to say to make me either move or make a noise to let them know I could hear them. "oh I got it! Dar, if you can hear us then while you still can't move we have something to tell you. Ponyboy is officially de-virginized, since this weekend."

Leave it to Dallas Winston to say something like that to get a sign out of someone.

I rounded up as much strength as I could and managed a muffled "mmmhmmm, sure Dal"

"see told you it'd work." I heard Dally say to Two-Bit, who I knew was laughing but trying to stop cause he didn't think it was the right time.

"who are you two? And how do you know my twin brother." I heard Freedom ask. Right then and there I wished she hadn't come with me.

**Two-Bit POV:**

Twin brother?

"girly I think you're a bit confused, see this is Darrel Curtis, I think, and he only has two younger brothers. Sodapop and Ponyboy Curtis." I told her. This girl must have hit her head and gotten some kind of concussion or amnesia or something.

"no, he's my brother. And so are Sodapop and Ponyboy. Now who are you and how do you know Darry?" she asked

"We've known him since we were kids, I'm Dally and this is Two-Bit."

"we're all a part of the same greaser gang, dolly." I added.

"ok let's load him into the ambulance and get going" one of the medics said before loading Darry onto a stretcher.

We followed the medics up to the ambulance, and they stopped and faced us…

"who's coming with us and who's going in their car?" one of the medics asked. Course both me and Dally wanted to go and I supposed that this girl wanted to go too.

"does she have to go in the ambulance?" Dally asked.

"no she's fine." The medic answered him.

"then I'll go with Darry in the ambulance and Two-Bit, you take your car, and this girl. K?" Dally told me more than asked.

"fine."

"I'll call Soda and Pony from the ambulance, someone's got to have a phone in there." Dally said to me as the medics loaded Darry into the ambulance.

"wait don't I get a choice in this? I wanna go with him." Freedom blurted out.

"no you don't" Dally told her.

"and why not?" she asked getting a little scared of Dally. I couldn't blame her, Dally was a big guy and right now he was pretty forceful. I wanted to go with Darry too, but so did Dally and only one could go. And we all know that Dallas Winston always gets what he wants.

"cause I've known him for much longer than you have, and I always get what I want." Dally answered her.

Dally got into the ambulance and Freedom and I got into the car and started following the ambulance to the hospital.

**Soda POV:**

I was still trying to calm down Ponyboy, but I had given up on trying to find Darry, he could have been anywhere and he didn't have a phone.

The phone rang and Steve went to answer it, a second later he came into the room and said "Soda, that was Dally. They found Darry, and………… it's not good."

**Thanks for the reviews!  I should have the next chapter up either tonight, or tomorrow. Please keep R&R ing.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anyone except for Josh, Mason, Justin, Mary, Nancy, Brittany, and Freedom.

**Chapter 8:**

**Soda POV:**

I couldn't believe what Steve had told me, then he continued…

"Dal, said that Two-Bit and some girl would be here to pick us up and take us to the hospital pretty soon. Can you believe it Darry's hurt and Two-Bit still manages to get a girl!" Steve said trying to bring some laughter into the now VERY dead room.

"how bad is he?" Pony asked

"I don't know, he didn't say." There was a honk at the door and we all rushed outside to find Two-Bit's car outside the house. We all rushed in, course we didn't all fit in the back so Steve went to sit in the front with Two-Bit and some girl. Course the girl was a blonde but it didn't matter to me right now, all that mattered was that Darry was in the hospital and that Ponyboy had known it was going to happen.

"hey, Two-Bit, when did you pick up the broad?" Steve asked breaking through my thoughts.

"I'm not some stupid 'broad', I'm Darry's sister!" The blonde exclaimed.

"suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure, you are and I'm superman." Steve laughed.

"I AM!" she defended.

"guys, please be quiet ok?" Two-Bit said quite annoyed.

"fine" the blonde said. It was only a matter of minutes before we arrived at the hospital, and I wasn't surprised that we arrived about a minute before the ambulance itself, I mean Two-Bit was a pretty fast driver.

When the ambulance arrived two medics got out first, then Dally, and then they took out Darry. Darry looked worse than Johnny had after he had gotten beaten by the socs, he looked about 20 times worse to tell you the truth. The blonde rushed over to Darry right away and started asking him if he was ok._ He looks like hell and she's asking if he's ok? This girl is way too messed up _I thought.

The doctors took Darry into the E.R immediately, and I was happy that they did but Pony and I didn't get to even go near him cause of all the nurses around. I didn't mind that fact seeing as he definitely needed it but that blonde was hogging the only other place the whole time and she doesn't even know him.

"so who are you anyways?" I asked the blonde a couple minutes after they had taken Darry in, trying to keep my mind off of how bad Darry looked.

"my names Freedom, and I'm Darry's twin, ok?"

"you're not Darry's twin, and I'd know, that trust me." I told her.

"yes I am, and how would you possibly know?" she asked.

"one, Darry only has two younger brothers and two I've spent my whole life with him seeing as I'm one of them." I answered.

"oh.my.god. which one are you? Sodapop or Ponyboy?". Now this was getting a little freaky.

"I'm looking for a Sodapop Curtis." The doctor said from behind me.

"I'm Sodapop." I told him as I turned around. "how's my brother?"

"why don't we talk in private? We like to tell family first."

"they're as much family as I am." I told him

"alright then, well your brother has lost quite a bit of blood, but he should be fine. We want to keep him I here for the next week though. You can go see him if you like but only two at a time please." So Pony and I darted across the hospital towards Darry's room.

**Thanks for the reviews!  I should have the next chapter up tomorrow. Please keep R&R ing.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anyone except for Josh, Mason, Justin, Mary, Nancy, Brittany, and Freedom.

**Chapter 9:**

**Pony POV:**

Soda and I rushed into the room, Darry was lying there in the bed, and when he saw us come in he smiled.

"looks like I'm not working for a while, huh?" he tried to brighten up the room.

"Darry, thank GOD you're ok." I told him as I went up to give him a hug, careful not to hurt his left arm. I knew it was weird for a 15 year old boy to be hugging his brother like this, but it was only me, Darry, and Soda here and they wouldn't tell anyone.

"what the hell do you think you were doing? Huh, I mean you could have been killed, I told you not to go during the night and you promised me you wouldn't! but did you keep your promise? Of course not! What would we have done if you died huh?" Soda was practically yelling, I couldn't blame him though. I mean Darry did promise and he had scared us half to death.

"Soda, I know you guys must be mad and upset but you have to understand, that I tried to stay but I couldn't, knowing that Ponyboy was getting nightmares." He said.

"that's exactly why you shouldn't have gone! I told you that in Pony's nightmares you got into a car accident and you died!"

"but I didn't die now did I?" Darry smiled. Soda and I couldn't help it somehow Darry learned his 'Soda' smile. It's a smile that can make you smile no matter what, and since Soda is the first one that had it (from the gang) we call it the 'Soda' smile. Soda came over and hugged Darry too, then Darry asked…

"how's Freedom?"

"Freedom?" we both asked at once.

"ya, she was at the accident with me, she has blonde hair,…" Darry started.

"you mean Two-Bit's blonde?...well, actually she doesn't like Two-Bit too much so scratch that but the blonde that Two-Bit brought to the house?" Soda asked.

"ya, I guess." Darry said. Just then the freaky blonde came in.

"speak of the devil" Soda said, and I smirked. She seemed to be a nice girl but still. In the car she kept telling us that she was Darry's twin and we knew that, that was impossible but if she came with Darry then who knows?

"uh…. guys I have something to tell ya." Darry said nervously. "this is my twin and obviously your sister, Freedom."

Soda's and my mouths dropped right away.

"what do you mean? Mom and dad wouldn't do that!" Soda yelled.

"Soda, I know it's hard to admit but they did, and we've missed a lot ok? She's our sister and now that we know about her she's gonna be in our lives." Darry said. I personally was still too shocked to say anything.

"what do you think Pone?" Darry asked me.

"huh?"

"what do you think about Freedom coming and living with us for a while?" he asked again.

"oh… ya sure, ok." I said, still somewhat in my daze.

"oh fuck this, I'm going in." we heard Dally say before he came into the room, followed by the whole gang.

"how ya doin' Dar?" Two-Bit asked.

"fine I guess."

We sat and talked for a while longer until the doctor came in and kicked us all out. We came back to take Darry home a week later and everything turned out great.

**That's the end of this story, it's not a very good ending, I know but it's the best I could do. I'm not going to do a follow up on this story, at least I don't think but, I'm still not sure. **

**Until next time Girlz-rule**


End file.
